i think there is a little space for you in my life
by hatsumiku
Summary: it all happens when dawn mets paul again after 6 years in a forest.will paul fall for dawn?will really paul leave sinnoh and go back to journey or will everything set as the same before she met paul,


It was dark and our hero, Paul was lost in the eternal forest which connected twinleaf town and veilstones town. He said "oh hell! It is going to be dark and I want to go to veilstones and now I am stuck in this hell now there is no other way than putting up my tent and sleeping." he putted up his tent and decided to sleep. But he was not getting his sleep. He turned from left to right and also right to left but also he was failed. He decided to come out of the tent and take some fresh air but when he came out he could hear the screams of a girl. First he didn't mind, and then the screams became louder. He decided to follow the scream when he came on the spot he saw a girl who was unconscious by the poison string of a beedrill was still near her, so Paul took out his chimchar and ordered it to use flame thrower on the beedrill went and he took his poke ball and returned his chimchar. He went near the girl. She had beautiful navy blue hair and cerulean eyes. She was beautiful than an angel."Paul! What are you saying just forget It." he said to himself. He took her on his back and went back to tent. He putted her inside his tent. He saw that because of the poison string her hand became red and purple. He put bandage on her wound. It was just done in some minutes. Then he thought where she would sleep as he only had one tent. After some time he said there is no other choice than sleeping with her. When he lay down, he saw her clam and peaceful face. He was feeling like butterflies are flying in his stomach. But after it he could at least sleep.

In the morning:-

Paul woke up and the first thing he saw was the navy blue colored hair. The girl was sleeping on top of him. He slowly picked her up, put her on the other side and when straight out of the tent. He was waiting for her to wake up. He wanted to wake her up but didn't want to disturb her sleep. he saw a pokeball in her picked the pokeball and made the pokemon come was a blue cute penguin who came out of the was stareing paul in a confussed look But when he turned around he saw his master was sleeping. He nudged her and then he began to shout on top of his voice. The girl woke up. She saw her Piplup and hugged him. Then she saw a boy standing theirs

Dawn's P.O.V

He had plum purple hair and had grey onyx eyes. He wore a purple and Black colored jacket and a black jean. He was little cute from her angle. He was so handsome. He helped me stand up. Then I saw the bandage on my hand. I asked him"! Who are you? Where I am and what happened last Night?" "I am Paul. You were bitten by a beedrill and I brought you here." he said in a cold the name paul and the behaviour i recogonized it was the same paul who was ash's rival in sinnoh and the person who i had a crush on."did you forget me paul.i am travel with ash in sinnoh " I said in a happy tone. he said"you trobluesome ...why i met you again"he again said in cold asked me why I am here?i said "I saw a togepi and I wanted to catch it so I went running in forest then a beedrill attacked Me." he said He opened his bag and gave me a sandwich and ate another one that he took out. I said "thanks". After we ate I mumbled to myself "what should I do and where to go I don't know the way". He heard it and he winded up all things and said "follow me". I walked behind him. After walking completely silently for 5 hours we reach out of the forest. I hugged him. At that moment I realized what I have done, so I moved a little far away from him. My checks were little red because of embarrassment. He was not minding it. When I turned I saw a mile stone written-veilstones 0 km

Because of shock I shouted at him saying "Paul! I wanted to go to twinleaf town. Why you brought me to veilstones." "You didn't say to me you wanted to go to twinleaf" was his answer. "I thought you were going to twinleaf."I shouted. We started arguing about this topic. "It's going to be dark till I reach my town and now it will be really dangerous to go back to that forest."I said in an irritated voiced. He said "you can come to my house" he said in a cold voice. He was at least happy I could get a place to live for a night. I walked behind Paul. He headed to a house. I was colored with light yellow and purple. He went near the door and knocked it hardly. After knocking it 3 times a boy with a light purple jacket and blue trousers with an apron opened the door. He had the same purple colored hair like Paul's. i said"reggie nice to meet you again.i am am girl who travel with ash and brock 6 years ago." "he he said"dawn! to see you."he welcomed me insideand we sat on the couch while paul went upstairs to his i told reggie about what all happened. Hearing that he started laughing. Then Paul came down. I thought he would change his dress but no he didn't. "Paul! Don't you change your dress?"Asked Reggie .His answer was "yes I did, don't you see the color changes?" "Paul there is no color chances in your dress. You are lie that you change the dress" I told him like scolding. "Dawn his dress colors are usually likes the same and you need to concentrate a lot to understand it." Reggie said it as he was saying it to tease Paul.

Paul's P.O.V

It was 9 pm and we were going to have dinner. We all sat at the table, ate our dinner. After that dawn said "Reggie it's my sleeping time. Can you please show me my room?" "Oh my god! Please don't say that. "what not to say reggie?" I asked with a confussed face. "dawn in our house there are 3 for me and other one for ...and..."reggie said sadly "so,i can you the 3 third room" she said "but the third room is dirty and it will take 2 hour or some time a day to clan it you need to sleep up with paul in his room"."what did you say? i am not going to sleep with her" "no paul she has no where to sleep now and don't forget that because for your small mistake she is now her,not in twinleaf so beter behave good."reggie started saying like he is my ... "dawn do you have any problem to sleep with paul?" reggie asked her didn't say anything just slighty nodded her head and blushed.


End file.
